1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates in general to a method and a system for transmitting radio signal, and a base station using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Radio mobile communication system, such as third generation (3G) technology and long term evolution (LTE) standard, aims to provide users with access to broadband radio multi-media services whenever and wherever the access is desired. The LTE system allows service supplier to provide wireless broadband service more economically, and has better efficiency than the 3G wireless network.
The radio mobile communication system provides high-quality voice service and/or high speed access band, supports multiple service quality mechanism, satisfies instant/non-instant services having mixed voice/data, enhances security mechanism, and has multi-access service (capable of making calls and accessing the Internet at the same time) and video call functions.
As wireless signal transmission and wireless network application are getting more and more popular, more and more users make voice call or video call via wireless network (such as 3G and LTE). The application of voice/video call may be regarded as a part of the application of circuit switch (CS). Currently, signaling and user-plane data for voice/video call increase loading and occupy band for the Internet and the operator's CN (core network). The more calls come at the same time, the heavier the loading and band occupation will be.
Thus, the disclosure provides a method and a system for transmitting radio signal, and a base station using the same, which is for off-loading signaling and/or user-plane data, to save the Internet loading and bandwidth resource for operator's CN when users are making calls.